Y Si Harry Potter¿Fuera Mexicano?
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Conjunto de Cosas sin sentido de lo que pasaria si nuestro mago favorito fuese mexicano...¿Ron se llamaria Tequila?¿El colegio Howarts de Magia "Benito Juarez"? ¿Voldy seria el jefe del Cartel de Sinaloa? Seguro que no se arrepentiran


**¡Quibole qiuen anda ahi!**

**Para todos los que no saben es un saludo mexicano**

**En fin estando en el Face, me encontre un par de comentarios de que pasaria si Harry Potter fuese mexicano, porque se me dio la gana ahora se los traigo en fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertence es de su respectiva dueña**

**En fin Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**_Si Harry Potter fuera Mexicano..._**

Se llamaria Harry Pèrez

Usaría su capa de invisibilidad para pasar la frontera y llegar a Estados Unidos.

En lugar de usar capa invisible utilizaría al rebozo invisible.

Nunca hubiera pasado el examen CENEVAL en Hogwarts.

Sería protagonizada por el Zayas y dirigida por el Güero Castro.

Ron se llamaría Tequila.

Todo Hogwarts sería territorio Telcel.

Harry iría con la señorita Laura con el tema "Mis tíos me tenían encerrado en un clóset sin comer"

Carmelita Salinas Seria Maestra de Hechizos y Maldiciones.

Se haría la cinta de Harry Potter y las Reliquias del Narco.

Las cintas se llamarían: HP y la Hierba Filosofal, HP y el Narcotunel Secreto, HP y el Prisionero de Almoloya, y HP y el Cartel de Sinaloa.

Con el ojo de Hermelinda Linda hubiera derrotado a Voldemort desde la 1.

Manny Pacquiao ya le hubiera puesto una golpiza

Tendrías que registrar tu lechuza a Telcel, para que no te cancelen tu número.

A los magos de padres muggle, en lugar de "Sangre Sucia", les dirían "Pinches Nacos".

Habría un hechizo llamado "Chin Pun Pan Tortillas Papas"

Su escoba no circularía el lunes.

Las lechuzas vendrían con mensajes de: "Telcel te regala…"

Los mortífagos se llamarían "Los Sicarios".

El hechizo "Avada Kedavra" serviría para disparar una ráfaga de cuerno de chivo.

pagaría tenencia por la escoba.

Te extorsionarían por celular desde la prisión de Azkabán.

Los jugadores de Quidditch harían comerciales de "Haz Sandwich".

El Sombrero Seleccionador sería de mariachi, con la leyenda "¡VIVA MÉXICO, CABRONES!"

Nunca sabríamos qué pasó con sus jefes, pero luego los encuentran muertos debajo de su cama.

Los Malfoy se llamarían "Los Slim"

Tendria su escoba toda tuneada; con luces neon, el mango de peluche y estaría escuchando reggaeton en el estereo.

Se dirían albures relacionados con la varita mágica CADA DIEZ SEGUNDOS.

Las doñas votarían por Cedric Diggory para presidente solamente "porque está guapo".

Martinoli narraría los partidos de quidditch

Sobornaría a los profes para que no lo castigaran por usar magia fuera de la escuela(Yo si Lo Haria)

La familia de Ron se inscribiria en el SEGURO POPULAR

La mamá de Ron venderia Avon, Bonice y Frutimax con el poster de fanny-lu afuera de la tienda

Pelearia con la gente que es mala

La familia Weasley estaría en el Programa Oportunidades

Este año habría salido "Harry Potter y las Reliquias del Bicentenario"

Slim tendria el monopolio de las lechuzas

Habría "Miércoles de Pociones" en la Comer

bajaría su tarea de o

El Patronus de Ron sería un xoloescuincle

Hermione iría a "Todo el Mundo Cree que Sabe"

Hogwarts se llamaría "Colegio de Magia y Hechizería Benito Juárez"

Ron iría a la escuela pública y viviría en una Casa Geo

Harry estaría en Laura en América con el tema "Voldemort mató a mis padres y ahora está tras mí".

Se llamaría "Harry Pérez"

se venderían tacos de canasta dentro del tren

En lugar de "petrificus totalus" seria "engarroteseme ahi"

Saldria en Historias Engarzadas contando como Voldemort mato a sus padres

En los baños de Hogwarts estaría pintado "Harry es ****" y en el Expreso diría "Hermione te amo" rayado en el vidrio

Voldemort tendria su cartel y los Mortífagos serian sicarios

El "Avada Kedavra" sería "Achingada Tumadra"

Hermione ya estaría embarazada de Ron o de Harry.

La próxima película se llamaría "Harry Potter y la guerra contra el narco".

Competiría por la copa de los 3 magos junto a Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar

La Cámara de los Secretos seria el motel afuera de Hogwarts

Hogwarts estaría en El DF.

La familia Weasley viviría en la Colosio, 1º de Mayo, La Sabana, El Rena o la Mira y comprarían libros piratas en Tepito.

Todos los maestros formarían parte del SNTE y nadie aprendería nada.

Polo Polo sería el maestro de albures en Hogwarts.

Los libros que utilizarían serian de la SEP y no alcanzarían para todos.

Los partidos de Quidicht los narraría el perro Bermúdez "escobazazazo ahí… ahí donde las arañas tejen su nido".

México no estaría ni en el quinto lugar en el Mundial de Quiddich

Ya hubiera encontrado a sus papas en Decadas!

J.K Rowling (Joana Catherine Rowdriguez) no seria tan famosa como ahora y en estos momentos estaria escribiendo los guiones de la Rosa Guadalupe y de Mujeres casos de la vida real... para sobrevivir...

Los mortìfagos se comunicarian a traves de Narco Mantas

Ya Hubiera usado cicatricure

Dolores Umbrige seria Dolores Gordillo

En lugar de la Dama Gorda estaria un retrato de Elba Esther Gordillo

Existiria la Sra Simi Pomfrey

El sombrero seleccionador sería ranchero, y diría "Puto el que lo lea".

Tendria su escoba toda tuneada con luces neon y el mango de peluche.

Este año habría salido "Harry Potter y las Reliquias del Bicentenario"

Los gemelos venderían "cuetes" en la merced(en mi caso en el mercado central)

Saldria en Historias Engarzadas contando como Voldemort mato a sus padres.

De seguro el Chapo Guzmán se hubiera escapado de Azkaban.

Habría espectaculares por doquier que dirían: "con Voldemort estaríamos mejor".

La cámara secreta sería un motel afuera de Hogwarts.

Los retos del Torneo de los 3 Magos serían: domar al microbus volador, nadar en el lago de Chapultepec y atravesar las baldíos de Cd. Juárez.

Cuando Snape esta a punto de matar a Dumbledore le llegaría el viento de La Rosa de Guadalupe

Ya lo habrían invitado a DÉCADAS y le habrían dicho que sus padres no murieron… "Están aquí en el estudio! "

En vez de Gryfifndor, Slytherin, Revenclaw y Hufflepuff las casas serían Hidalgo, Allende, Aldama y Morelos

Se venderian capas invisibles pirateadas

Presentarian "enlace" en lugar de los TIMO'S

Aprenderia hechizos con "Hechizos sin barrera"

Se suspenderian clases para ver el mundial de Quidditch

En vez de hablar Parsel hablaria purepecha

Daniel Radlciffe ya estaria de conductor en Venga la Alegria!

Habrian hecho el tipico anuncio: Envia Harry Potter al 55220,Descarga el Juego y vence a Voldemort!

El que no debe ser nombrado ALIAS Voldemort by:FelipeCalderon

La escuela estaría en el castillo de Chapultpec.

Los Weasley vivirían en una CASA GEO

En lugar de usar capa invisible utilizaría al rebozo invisible.

Los de extranormal ya hubieran ido a visitar las tumbas de los padres de Harry

El juego de Quiddicht seria un clasico entre America vs Chivas

Howarts seria el burdel de moda

Ron seria el consolador personal de hermione

Voldemort moriria de una sobredosis y harry terminaria de alquiler de burros sexuales

Voldemort usaria Peluquin

Harry Hubiera luchado contra las momias de Guanajuato

O contra los Vampiros

En lugar del Nùmero 12 de Grimauld Place la Mansiòn Black estaria en Acapulco

En las escenas de Accion se verian los cables

Se harian comerciales bajo el Angel de la Independencia

Estaria cada Viernes en el Table Dance

Los Malfoy se llamarían "Los Azcarraga"

Los Dementores te torturarian susurrando Reggaeton en tus oidos

El Himno de Howarts seria un corrido

Venderian Tacos de Canasta en el gran comedor

Los desayunos, comidas y cenas serian Antojitos Mèxicanos

Habría perreo intenso en la fiesta de navidad.

Hermione tendría un chihuahua de mascota, Ron un tlacuache y Harry un cuervo.

Los profesores serian niurka(spraut), mario almada(dumbuldore), el peje(snape), la chupitos (Historia).

Venderían varitas piratas y existiría un sindicato de magos

Los alumnos de Hogwarts sacarían su tarea del Rincón del Mago.

Lord voldemort se convertiria en chabelo para poder tener vida eterna

La Orden del Fènix seria de Tacos al Pastor

Los nombres de las 4 Casas de Hogwarts serían Gryffintlan, Slythercoatl, Raventec y Hufflelopoztli

En vez de cerveza de Mantequilla seria Corona,Victoria o Tecate

La Iglesia Catolica estaria buscando la ubicacion de Hogwarts y lanzaria a la Inquisicion sobre ella.

El peor castigo seria visitar a la lider sindical de los maestros: Elba Esther Gordillo, quien ademas tiene todos los hechizos del basilisco (en pocas palabras te volverias piedra con mirarla).

Harry llegaria a Hogwarts en la linea del metro 3 4/6 que sale de Tacuba.

Los maestros Hogwarts, estarían sindicalizados y en paro laboral y Harry le iria a los pumas

Nunca habria salido en las listas de admision de howarts.

Se leeria en el Profeta las metidas de pata de los directivos de la FMQ (Federacion Mexicana de Quidditch), su fracaso en la copa del mundo y los escandalos de sus jugadores en el hotel sede.

Hogwarts tendria cursos de magia, derecho, mercadotecnia, cultura de belleza y prepa abierta con validez oficial

En lugar del Torneo de los tres magos estarian en Parodiando,La Voz Mèxico,

O estarian en Mèxico Suena

En lugar de Las Weir Sisters se escucharia a La Banda el Recodo,Jenni Rivera, o a 3Ball Monterrey

Voldemort le iria al America y Harry a las Chivas

El Callejòn Diagòn seria Tepito

Su Varita diria "Made in China"E

En herbología les enseñarían a plantar Marihuana

El juego de QUIDDITCH lo pasarían solo por SKY

Dumbledore seria el brujo mayor

No sería "expeliarmus" sería: "sacate a la chingada". Y no sería "avada kedabra" sería: "valiste verga"

Harry estaria en un comercial de cicatricure y voldemort en uno de crec+

Habria asaltos a "varita" armada

Perderiamos QUIDDITCH en penales

Hagrid seria traficante de animales exóticos.

No aprendería nada de hechicería por tantos puentes

Los del Tec van a Slytherin, los de la Ibero a Ravenclaw los del Poli a Hufflepuff y los de la UNAM a Gryffindor

Tecate les haría un comercial a los dementores "para los que chupan hasta el alma" Tecate por ti

En vez de comprar sus cosas en el callejon diagon, las compraria en tepito

Harían paros magisteriales en Hogwarts todoooo el tiempo!

Todo Howarts seria territorio Telcel

* * *

**En fin esto ha sido todo espero que hayan disfrutado de esto y los haya hecho reir un rato**

**Se Cuidan**

**Con Cariño Chiara**


End file.
